Hitsugaya married?
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Hitsugaya, taichou kita yang imut-imut itu disuruh untuk memilih satu diantara 4 orang cewek untuk jadi istrinya!  Gimana nih? Test ketiga... hinamori, are you ok?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach nya Tite Kubo bukan punya saya…

Warning : Umur Chara nggak jelas. Yah menurut keinginan readers aja deh!

* * *

**Hitsugaya kawin?**

Part 1

Preambule….

Ini cerita sekitar 50-60 tahun sejak Winter War selese. Soul Society udah adem ayem aja. Aizen udah dipenjara atas tuduhan melanggar UU anti Pornograpi (?). Ichimaru Gin udah tobat dan jadi dagang siomay depan rumah saya, sedangkan Tousen udah reinkarnasi jadi lalat di TPS Kota Karakura. Suasana yang tenang ini malah membuat para penghuni Soul Society gelisah. Apalagi si Kenchan yang hobi berantem. Dia udah masuk RS karena overdosis obat penenang. Udah ah pembukaannya, yuk langsung aja!

Di pagi yang indah, sang taichou divisi 10 tengah membaca koran pagi sambil makan pagi, istilah kerennya brekpess. Disebelahnya nampak fukutaichounya yang tumben insaf bangun pagi- pagi. Tidak hanya itu, nampak seorang taicho lain yang bangun kepagian. Dia adalah taicho divisi 5.

Lho? Divisi 5? Aizen dong?

Hahaha bukan… seperti yang author bilang tadi (balik lagi ke atas.), Aizen udah dipenjara dan dikenakan UU anti Pornograpi. Jadi bukan dia.

Terus siapa?

Hohoho…

Dialah Ichigo Kurosaki! Taichou baru di divisi 5. Dia lagi sibuk ngelingkerin lembar jawaban LJK nya (?). disampingnya lagi nampak author yang sedang melakukan penampakan ^^. Tiba- tiba pintu di buka dan masuklah si nanas kawin silang sama tomat, Renji Abarai. Dia datang sambil membawa dokumen yang tingginya sejajar monas.

"Ukh, Hitsugaya taichou. Dokumen- dokumen ini ditaruh dimana?" tanyanya terengah- engah.

"Taruh aja di bak cuci piring. Ya di meja dong!" kata Hitsugaya sewot karena ritual paginya diganggu.

"Jangan gitu dong Taichou, Renji kan udah susah payah bawain dokumen- dokumen itu." Matsumoto membela.

"Iya, iya." Hitsugaya kembali melanjutkan makan paginya.

Matsumoto memperhatikan Taichounya itu. 50 tahun berlalu, kini Taichounya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi kenapa Taichounya itu belum mempunyai calon istri? Memang sih kebanyakan Taichou hidup sendiri (jomblo gitu loh!) yah kalau nggak dihitung sama Byakuya taichou. Tapi, kayaknya Taichounya itu terlalu manis untuk menyandang status jomblo.

"Hei, Taichou!" Panggilnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya cuek.

"Kenapa Taichou nggak kawin aja?" tanyanya polos.

"BURRRRPPH!" Hitsugaya yang lagi minum orange juice jadi kaget dan menyemburkan napas api! Eh nggak, tapi menyemburkan orange juice nya! Orange juice itu muncrat dan kena ke Renji yang entah mengapa hari ini sial sekali. LJK Ichigo yang udah susah payah di lingkerinnya pun basah total. Dia mencak- mencak sambil marah- marah (lho bukannya sama aja ya?)

"What? Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Matsumoto?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kena muncratan orange juice.

"Kenapa? Taichou kan emang belom kawin? Jadi wajar dong saya nanya kaya gitu." Jawabnya membela diri.

"Iya ya, sampai sekarang selain Byakuya Taichou, belom ada Taichou Gotei 13 lain yang kawin. Wuah, Hitsugaya Taichou anda bisa mengukir sejarah nih!" Kata Renji nimbrung dengan semangat.

"Ogah ah, gue belom mau kawin!"

"Hm tapi, kalo Taichou belom punya calonnya gimana dong?" Tanya Matsumoto tidak memperdulikan penolakan dari Taichonya itu.

"Udah gue bilang gue belom mau kawin!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Apakah perlu mengundang seluruh gadis di Soul Society?" Si Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan.

"Gimana kalo kita bikin kontes aja?" Saran Renji.

"Wah ide bagus tuh! Yuk, kita bikin surat edarannya!" Matsumoto semangat 45 buat ngelaksanain ide gila- gilaan mereka itu.

"GUE NGGAK MAU!"

Yah begitulah. Akhirnya dengan persetujuan Yamajii, mereka lalu melaksanakan ide gila+ aneh mereka. (Ternyata Yamajii udah bener- bener BT juga karena nggak ada kehebohan apapun di Soul Society.). Surat undangan disebar... para gadis dari seluruh pelosok Soul Society berlomba- lomba untuk mengikuti kontes tersebut (kaya Cinderella ya!). Jadi istri Taichou super ganteng, terhormat, keren... SIAPA YANG NGGAK MAU? Eits, tapi ternyata ada persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi untuk mengikuti kontes itu. Iya dong! Matsumoto kan nggak mau kalo Taichou kesayangan itu dapet cewek nggak bener. (Walaupun sebenernya sang taichou sendiri nggak pengen kawin.) Syarat- syarat itu antara lain:

* * *

Cantik.

Single, belom pernah kawin.

Punya kemampuan/ciri khas tersendiri.

Pinter (seorang taichou pasti malu kalo kawin sama cewek dodol!)

Bisa beladiri!

* * *

Persyaratan yang sulit kan? Apalagi nomor 3 dan 5. Alhasil hanya 4 orang saja yang berhasil lolos ke babak berikutnya. (Emangnya Ma***ia?)

Keempat orang itu adalah:

Momo Hinamori (Fukutaichou divisi 5.)

Rukia Kuchiki. (Fukutaicho divisi 13)*Inget ini hanya imajinasi author semata*

Karin Kurosaki (Subtitute Shinigami)

Yami (Ada yang tahu?)

"Hi...Hinamori, kenapa kamu juga ikut?" Tanya Hitsugaya kaget padahal demen (suit..suit!)

"Ah, anu Shiro-chan. Sebenernya aku juga nggak niat. (Hitsugaya shock denger kata 'nggak niat'.) Tapi aku dipaksa sama fans." Dibelakangnya, Hitsuhina fc udah bawa spanduk segede gedong MPR.

"Rukia, ngapain elo juga ikut-ikutan? Elo kan udah punya gue! Terus Karin, elo juga ngapain!" Ichigo tereak histeris ngeliat pujaan hati dan adik tercintanya ikutan kontes ini.

"Gue dipaksa sama kakak. Katanya daripada ngeliat gue kawin sama elo, mendingan gue kawin sama Hitsugaya Taichou." Jawab Rukia innocent.

"Aku dipaksa Yuzu. 2 hari yang lalu ada surat edaran ke rumah. Terus si Yuzu maksa aku ikutan." Kata Karin. (Kok semuanya dipaksa ya?)

Ichigo pingsan dan langsung di bawa ke divisi 4.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Renji pada cewek yang pake jubah panjang yang nutupin kepala sama mukanya. Penampilannya nyentrik banget lagi! Dia nggak pake kimono kaya shinigami lain, tapi pake baju gothic yang ada rantai-rantainya (serem amat nih cewek.)

"Saya perwakilan dari neraka." Jawabnya singkat.

"Buju busyet! Jadi kamu iblis toh? Siapa yang ngirim surat edaran sampai ke neraka sih?" Tanya Renji kaget.

"Oh itu saya, nggak seru kan kalo kontestannya itu-itu aja. Jadi saya kirim surat edaran juga sampai ke neraka. Kebetulan saya punya kenalan di sana, hahaha." Jawab Yamajii yang entah datang darimana.

"Ini engkong-engkong sinting kali yee!" Kata Renji dalam hati.

"Baiklah, karena sudah terkumpul para kontestannya kita mulai aja lombanya!" Kata Matsumoto yang merangkap MC kali ini.

~TBC~

* * *

Hohoho fic ke6 yang di publish.

Entah mengapa Mii pengen banget bikin fic yang tokoh utamanya Hitsu ( I Luph Hitsu!)

Dan jadilah fic abal ini!^^

* * *

Oya, Mii belom mikirin lanjutan nya~

Karena itu, Mii bakal nyari voting buat 2 hal, yaitu:

* * *

Lomba- lomba buat kontesnya lomba apaan aja?

Menurut readers yang bakal jadi pemenangnya itu siapa?Hina, Rukia, Karin , ato malah si cewek serem itu lagi?

* * *

Hohohoho, Mii juga punya pertanyaan lho!

Ada yang tahu nggak, Yami itu berasal dari mana? Yang tahu terlalu hebat!bukan OC saya lho, lho, lho, lho!

Kelanjutan cerita ini bergantung pada para readers...

Repiu plissss!\\(^^)/


	2. Hayoo, siapa yang lebih pinter?

Disclaimer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo selamanya!

Bales bales repiu!

Mika de Zaoldyeck

Makasi makasi, ini idenya kepake lho!:)

Chappynk I

Iya iya… lihat aja nanti… ^^

Ayano646cwetty

Iya.. iya… lihat aja nnanti…^^

ie'chan

ah, iya makasih ie'chan. Mii juga baru dikasih tau kalo bahasanya salah sama guru mii. Kawin itu untuk hewan XP.

Karena Hitsu bukan hewan, jadi sekarang judulnya udah mii ubah jadi Hitsugaya merit!

Baca ya!^^

Koizumi nanaho

Iya, entar kalo masih ada lowongan mii masukkin deh!^^

Astrella Kurosaki

Iya.. iya.. akan Mii pikirin.^^

Master of Bankai

Iya.. iya.. akan Mii pikirin.^^

RETvRN-81-71823

MaAf Ga BiSa UpDeT kIlaT.. TaPi SeKaRang UdA aPdEt nih!^^

(Alay deh..XP)

Kaka kiri-nya

Yagami? Coba lagi! ^^

NuKaRi – cHAn

Makasi makasi^^

Fitria AlyssAmarylissJeevas

Kya! *Cipika cipiki cipulir ciputat*

Amin amin!

Mendekati?^^

Zie-rainC0ol

Makasi idenya ya!

Iya nih, Matsumoto bilang dia lupa ngundang seseorang…

Pasti Zie-san ya?XP

Marianne Vessalius

Kya difave! Makasi makasi!

NoChiro-497

Kya difave! Makasi makasi!

Kurochi Agitohana

Iya makasi buat idenya ya!

Eh Yachiru muncul lho!

Dan seperti biasa…^^

Chappy D'Anitsu

Iya iya.. akan mii pikirkan, toa nya disimpen dulu ya!XP

Ginryuumaru

Eh, aneh? Masa?

Iya sih..

Idenya rada nggak nyambung..

Maafkan saya…^^

Sava Kaladze

Ehmm… begini agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman antar HitsuMatsu fc, akan Mii jelaskan.

Sebenarnya peserta awal itu Hina, Ruki, Karin, dan Matsumoto, (semua yang deket sama Hitsu)

Tapi karena ada-sesuatu-yang-tak-bisa-mii-katakan.. Matsumoto terpaksa jadi MC dulu ya!

Maaf bagi yang kecewa.-.-

Aya na ri'fai

Makasi makasi…

Toushiro Hitsugaya-kun

Hei, ada Hitsu complex juga nih!

Ayo kita buat klub pecinta Hitsu!

Hitsu forever!

Cha-13elieveSuJuELF

Iya lihat aja nanti..^^

Cukup? Oke ayo kita lanjutkan fic ini!^^

Hitsugaya married? part 2

"Yak, mari kita mulai lombanya! Para peserta diharapkan memperkenalkan diri!" Ucap Matsumoto lantang pake toa masjid.

Para peserta mulai memperkenalkan diri, dimulai dari nomor urut 1.

"Nama saya Hinamori Momo. Biasa dipanggil Momo (Ouh… kok terkesan imut-imut gitu ya?) saya fukutaichou divisi 5. Hobi saya merajut, memasak dan membaca. Keahlian, memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Semoga saya berhasil." Ucap Hinamori malu-malu

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton, terutama Hitsuhina fc. Yang sekarang malah udah bawa foto pra wedding Hitsugaya dan Hinamori ukuran 2,5 x 3,5 meter!

"Baiklah, itu tadi perkenalannya. Kita lanjutkan ke peserta selanjutnya, Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia naik ke atas podium dan mulai berbicara.

"Nama saya Rukia Kuchiki. Panggil saja Rukia. Saya adalah fukutaichou divisi 13. Hobi saya adalah menari dan menyanyi. Keahlian saya adalah menari. Mulai dari breakdance, hip-hop, balet, sampai jaipong saya bisa. Status saya saat ini single (Ichigo yang udah keluar dari Divisi 4 cemberut.) Dukung saya ya!"

Penonton memberikan aplaus meriah. Yang paling semangat adalah Byakuya Taichou. Dia sampai bawa-bawa handycam buat ngerekam penampilan sang adik tercintanya itu!

"Hahaha, perkenalan yang singkat, tapi sangat bagus. Peserta selanjutnya!"

Kemudian muncullah jagoan bola kita, Karin Kurosaki! Ia pun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai! Nama saya Karin Kurosaki. Saat ini saya hanyalah seorang subtitute shinigami. Hobi saya adalah bersantai. Keahlian saya adalah di bidang sport. Sepak bola, voli, basket dan sebagainya. Dukung saya ya!" Teriaknya keras.

"Suit...suit!" Urahara family (Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu.+ Yuzu) yang hadir disana memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Hik... hik... Lihatlah Masaki, anak kita sudah dewasa." Kata Isshin kepada foto mendiang istri tercinta!

"Hei, peserta yang bersemangat sekali ya. Baiklah selanjutnya!"

Seorang gadis yang memakai baju gothic hitam naik ke atas panggung. Jubah hitam menutupi wajahnya. Sontak semua penonton terdiam. Kenapa? Karena gadis itu seram sekali! Seperti mengeluarkan aura setan gimana gitu. Ia mulai berbicara.

"Nama saya 123177017 (Lha, nama kok pake nomor sih?). Panggil saja saya Yami. Saya perwakilan dari neraka. Hobi saya menyiksa orang lain. Status single. Keahlian di bidang menyebarkan penderitaan, menyesatkan manusia, dan sebagainya. Yang disukai adalah cerita horor, pembunuhan dan fic-fic bloody (Eh, di neraka ada internet juga ya?). Sekian dari saya."

Gadis itu meninggalkan panggung.

"_Krik krik krik..."_ Jangkrik berbunyi.

Semua penonton spot jantung.

Matsumoto yang udah sadar lalu melanjutkan

"OMJ... peserta yang unik sekali ya. Baiklah setelah perkenalan kita lanjutkan dengan kontes pertama."

Kontes apakah itu?

"Yak, kontes pertama adalah tes kepribadian dan pengetahuan!"

Ia pun mulai menjelaskan.

"Kontes ini akan dibagi menjadi 2 babak. Babak pertama, para peserta menjalani tes kepribadian untuk mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya kepribadian para peserta. Dan pada babak kedua, para peserta akan menjalani tes lisan berupa pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Hitsugaya taichou!"

"Huwoooo..." Para penonton bersorak-sorai.

Para peserta mengambil tempat masing-masing.

"Peserta sudah siap? Baiklah saya akan mulai pertanyaannya."

Matsumoto : "Pertanyaan pertama, menurut kamu. Hitsugaya taichou itu

Gimana sih?"

Hinamori : "Anak yang manis. Taichou yang bertanggung jawab dan terlebih lagi baik dan perhatian."

Rukia : "Imut, manis, lucu, keren. Brondong sih tapi nggak masalah buat saya."

Karin : "Cakep, pinter, tapi yang terlebih penting bisa diajak main bola!"

Yami : "Suka marah-marah tapi manis. Populer sampai ke neraka. Tipe ideal saya."

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Pertanyaan kedua. Kalau kamu menikah dengan Hitsugaya taichou, pernikahan ala apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Hinamori : "Pernikahan ala barat. Saya suka ngeliat gaun pengantinnya."

Rukia : "Pernikahan tradisional Jepang. Soalnya saya pasti cakep kalo pake kimono."

Karin : "Pesta kebun bareng keluarga. Saya sayang keluarga, kalo pesta kebun pasti lebih leluasa

Yami : "Penikahan di kuburan. Di depan makam leluhur saya. Diiringi dengan orkes musik kematian dan lagu-lagu kutukan."(?)

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Jika kamu menikah dengan Hitsugaya taichou, berapa anak yang kamu inginkan?"

Hinamori : "Ehm... 2 anak cukup." (Biaya pendidikan mahal cin!)

Rukia : "Cukup 2 anak, cewek cowok." (Program KB gituloh!)

Karin : "Lebih dari sepuluh, biar saya bisa bikin kesebelasan!" (Sama wasit-wasitnya kali ye..=.=)

Yami : "Enam, biar pas sama angka keberunungan saya."

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Menurut kamu Hitsugaya taichou itu mirip siapa?"

Hinamori : "Ai Haibara?" (Itu kan cewek!)

Rukia : "Riku Kaitani kali. Kan kembaran tuh!"

Karin : "Bezita?"

Yami : "Edward Elric."

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Jika diibaratkan dengan bunga. Menurut kamu Hitsugaya taichou itu bunga apa?"

Hinamori : "Mawar putih, tidak mencolok tapi indah sekali."

Rukia : "Melati. Kecil tapi semerbak."

Karin : "Euphorbia?"

Yami : "Higan. Dia kan dewa kematian."

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Apa yang membuat kalian merasa serasi dipasangkan dengan Hitsugaya taichou?"

Hinamori : "Ehm.. kami adalah teman sejak kecil... jadi... Kyaaa... saya malu!" (Ouh Hina blushing-blushingan nih ye!)

Rukia : "Zanpa kita kan sama. Tipe es gitu loh!"

Karin : "Saya kan cocok sama dia. Banyak yang bilang gitu kok!"

Yami : "Kayanya nggak ada deh. Tapi justru perbedaan itu adalah sebuah kecocokan bukan?" (Keluar nih senyum iblisnya!)

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Sebutkan hal menarik dari Hitsugaya taichou!"

Hinamori : "Matanya! Indah banget!"

Rukia : "Zanpa nya! Keren!"

Karin : "Rambutnya! Cool!"

Yami : "Sifatnya, manis."

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan apabila Hitsugaya taichou berselingkuh?"

Hinamori : "Saya tanya baek baek dulu. Beneran ato nggak. Kalo iya, ya gitu.."

Rukia : "Langsung cerai!"

Karin : "Saya amuk!"

Yami : "Saya bakar hidup-hidup. Terus saya masukin ke dalam Iron Maiden!" (Ya ampun... sadis amat ya?)

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Apa yang akan kamu berikan pada Hitsugaya taichou di hari Valentine?"

Hinamori : "Syal rajutan tangan." (Ohhhh...)

Rukia : "Coklat buatan sendiri." (Humm..)

Karin : "Ehmm... Cinta yang tulus?" (Akh! Diluar dugaan!)

Yami : "Boneka Vodoo? Saya ahli buatnya." (...)

_(Sret sret sret..)_

Matsumoto : "Pertanyaan terakhir! Dari Hitsugaya taichou sendiri!"

Hitsugaya : "Ehm... siapa nama kakak saya?"

Hinamori : "..."

Rukia : "Memangnya taichou punya kakak?"

Karin : "Nggak tahu..."

Yami : "Hitsugaya Yuki..."

Matsumoto : "Eh tahu darimana? Saya aja nggak tahu!"

Yami : "Dia tuh temen saya di neraka. Jadi tahu dong. Lagipula dia yang nyuruh saya ikut kontes ini."

All : "..."

_(Sret sret sret..)_

"Yak kontes selanjutnya, kontes yang saya namakan ABOUT HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"

"Woooo..."

"Soal terdiri dari lima pertanyaan. Disini, peserta akan mendapatkan nilai seratus setiap kali dapat menjawab soal. Tentu saja ini akan sangat membantu peserta untuk menjadi pemenang! Dan kontes kali ini akan dibawakan oleh teman saya sesama fukutaichou, Yachiru Kusajishi dari divisi 11!"

Yachiru naik ke atas panggung dengan tubuh kecilnya yang imut-imut dan amit-amit.

"Hore! Aku jadi MC nih! , Kenchan liat nggak ya?"

"Hei Yachiru ayo cepetan baca pertanyaannya!" Tegur Matsumoto.

"Iya, iya.. ini soal buatanku sendiri loh! Habis pertanyaan yang dikasih Ra-kun jelek!" (Tunggu tadi dia bilang Ra-kun kan? Hahaha… kasihan Ranchan dipanggil Rakun.)

"Terserah deh.."

Yachiru mulai memberi pertanyaan.

Yachiru : "Apa nama buah kesukaan Hi-chan?"

Hinamori : "Pasti semangka."

Rukia : "Jelas semangka lah!"

Karin : "Batita aja tau, ya semangka!"

Yami : "Semangka."

Yachiru : "Salah! Menurut riset, akhir-akhir ini Hi-chan memiliki kesukaan terhadap buah lain bernama strawberry!"

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, seluruh peserta menghajar Ichigo.

Yachiru : "Pertanyaan kedua, apa nama olahraga kesukaan Hi-chan?"

Hinamori : "Kendo, soalnya dia ahli pedang."

Rukia : "Panjat tebing kali?"

Karin : "Sepak bola dong!"

Yami : "Nggak tahu..."

Yachiru : "Semua salah! Menurut beberapa saksi mata, Hi-chan sering terlihat di lappangan olahraga kesukaannya adalah American Football!" (Yachiru nunjukkin foto seorang cowok berambut putih dengan kostum American Football.)

All : "..."

Yachiru : "Apa nama warna kesukaan Hi-chan?"

Hinamori : "Biru."

Rukia : "Putih."

Karin : "Hijau."

Yami : "Item."

Yachiru : "Salah semuanya! Menurut pengamatan orang-orang, Hi-chan ternyata menyukai warna oranye!"

Entah mengapa semua peserta kembali menghajar Ichigo.

Yachiru : "Apa pesan terakhir Hi-chan pada temannya, Kusaka?"

Hinamori : "We are best friend forever, Kusaka?" (Hei, Hina jago bahasa Inggris!)

Rukia : "Kita sahabat selamanya, Kusaka."

Karin : "Kita berteman selamanya, Kusaka."

Yami : "Kita sahabat selamanya, Kusaka?"

Yachiru : "Salah! Ternyata setelah dicek ulang, bunyi pesannya adalah seperti ini : " Jangan lupa kembaliin duit cepek gue yang lo pinjem ya, Kus!"

All : "..."

Yachiru : "Pertanyaan terakhir! Kenapa Hi-chan rambutnya putih?"

Hinamori : " Maksud...?"

Rukia : "Kayanya nggak ada penjelasannya deh."

Karin : "Nggak tahu, dikomiknya aja nggak dijelasin!" (Karin ngecek komik Bleach dari jilid 1 sampe 44.)

Yami : "Namanya juga TOUSHIRO kan? Jadi kalo rambutnya putih wajar dong."

Yachiru : "Salah semuanya. Jawabannya adalah, karena waktu emaknya hamil Hi-chan, dia ngidam ngeliat orang tua yang udah ubanan. Karena itu warna rambut Hi-chan jadi kaya gitu."

All : "..."

Matsumoto : "Yah, pertanyaannya sudah habis dan tak ada satu pun yang bisa menjawab. Karena itu nggak ada yang dapet nilai tambahan!"

Para peserta hanya bisa ngurut-ngurut dada.

"Lomba selanjutnya akan diadakan 2 hari lagi. Diharapkan para peserta bersiap-siap karena lombanya adalah..."

~TBC~

* * *

Yohoho! Gimana? Bagus nggak?

Sekalian promosi fic mii yang Snow Memories...

(Disana ada OC Mii yang bernama Hitsugaya Yuki.)

Ayolah para dermawan...

bukalah sekalikali fic rated M!

Dan review lah fic Mii...(Mohon mohon sambil sujud sujud.)

Memang bahasanya agak kacau dan kerasa nggak pas di rated M tapi.. itu beneran rated M lho!

Bukan karena lemon/lime (Mii belom berani buat!) tapi karena bloody effectnya...

* * *

Kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama,

-Menurut readers yang bakal jadi pemenangnya itu siapa?Hina, Ruki, Karin , ato malah si cewek serem itu lagi?

-Lomba berikutnya, readers mau lomba apa?

-Ada yang tahu nggak, Yami itu berasal dari mana? Yang tahu terlalu hebat!

Repiuu Plisss!


	3. Apa? Masak?

**Bales repiu yuk!**

**YamacchiSHA**

Mii juga gak rela kok! (Double cekek)

Tapi demi karir mii sbg author (Alah!)

Mii bikin fic ini!

Makasi udah di fave ya!:)

**Cha-13elieveSuJuELF**

Lalala..

Ichihitsu?

Mungkinkah?

Uwooo! Ichihitsu!Ichihitsu!

(Ngapain mii teriak2?)

Semoga ding! XP

**Nochiro-497**

Makasi makasi!

Itulah cirri khas Yachiru! XP

**aRaRaNcHa**

(Lagi2 mii keseleo ngetiknya! XP)

Hitsukarin berjaya juga nih!

**Zangetsuichigo13**

Ichihitsu!Ichihitsu!

(Kok tereak2 kaya ngeliat Justin Bieber ke Indo aja!)

Kok gak mau?

Neraka kan keren!

(Kok ngotot sih? Dasar author sableng! XP)

Makasi buat repiunya ya!

**SnowShine Nijihikari**

Akh difave! Makasi makasi!

Author : Eh Yami, kamu dapet suara tuh!

Yami : Thenkyu ya! Ntar ku kasih tiket gratis jalan2 ke neraka.

Untuk 2 orang.

Author : Kalo digituin siapa yang mau sih?

Yami : Yah sapa tahu ada kan.

Author : ….

**Misya Evangeline**

Makasi makasi!

**Astrella Kurosaki**

Akh!

(Nosebleed ngebayangin ada lomba ngegodain hitsu.)

Makasi makasi..

**Kaka-kiri-Nya**

Mii salah… maaf…ToT

Nate River : Bego! Rugi kamu masuk sekolah Sbi.

Mii : Eh ngapain kamu seenaknya nongol disini?

Nate River : Soalnya aku ngeliat kamu lagi ngomong2 sendiri di depan komput. Jadi kusamperin deh. Sekalian latihan mau jadi author juga! (Nyengir kuda.)

Mii : Enak aja kamu tuh gak bakat author tauk!

Nate River : Ape lu kate? Gue kan kakak elo! Pasti lebih pinter tau!

Mii : Nggak! Mii lebih pinter!

Nate River : Aku lebih pinter!

Mii : Aku!

Nate : Aku!

$%&%^*&&

Gin Ichimaru : Hmmm… sementara kedua adek saya yang stress ini jambak2an, sayalah yang akan menggantikan untuk membalas review. Ehem!

**RETvRN-81-71823**

Kalo saya sih gak susah bacanya. Kalo adek saya yang dodol itu sih laen lagi.

**Rukii Aqua Kuchiki**

Kalo lombanya gitu 17-agustusan dong! Hahaha.. saya coba deh. Entar saya bajak akun adek saya ini. Biar saya yg ngelanjutin.

**Divinne Oxalyth**

Kenapa nanya nama kakaknya segala?

Itu karena adek saya yang emang udah sesuai sama nama panggilannya

Author Sableng!

Kayanya dia mau sekalian promosi fic dia yg lagi satu.

Soalnya dia nangis2 ngebuat kamar saya banjir sambil bilang

'Kok ga ada yang repiu? Huwaaa! Buka rated M donk!'

Begitulah.

**Chappy D. Anitsu**

Uwa! Kuping saya budek neng!

Toanya mantep dah!

Hmm… ya ini bisa jadi kabar baek buat adek saya.

Makasi udah direpiu

**Koizumi Nanaho**

How.. ada juga yg mau ngefave fic aneh ini.

Pasti dilanjutin tuh ama dia.

Makasi.

**Leenale Shihoin**

Espada no 0?

Oh si Yammy?

Saya juga nggak tuh. Dasar ide adek saya aja yang aneh2.

Memang author dodol garut !.

**Zie-rainC0ol**

Mungkin…

Darimana sih dia dapet ide bikin fic gitu?

Pasti diapdet!

**Mika de Zaoldyeck**

Eh ini pake nama keluarganya Killua ya?

Makasih repiunya…

(Rekor repiu terpanjang pecah euy!)

**Whitey-Toushiro**

Kaya air aja netral.

Hehehe…

Saya juga netral

Saya Cuma disuruh bales review

Sekaligus jadi editornya dia.

Makasi reviewnya

**Eka Kuchiki**

Makasih reviewnya

**Ie'chan**

Saya hampir nulis 'anonim' soalnya gada namanya.

Tenang aja.

Kalo adek saya yg sableng itu yg pegang kendali, bahkan Yamamoto Genryuusai bisa menang!

**Marianne de….. (Maaf nulisnya ngejelimet.)**

Emangnya Yami Yugi itu ada yg cwek?

Saya baru tahu.

Ah terserah adek saya itu dah!

Wouu… rumah saya kebakaran neng!

Makasi

Gin Ichimaru : Woi udah selese nih reviewnya!

Mii : Eh makasi Nii-chan! (udah selese jambak2an)

Gin : Jg panggil dg nada gitu deh!

Mii : Ah eh trus panggilnya gimana?

Gin : Gin-sama

Mii : ….

Ehmm tadi itu,

Nate River itu kakak cewek saya. Eh nggak adek saya! Eh…. Ga tau dah! Kita kan kembar!

Gin itu kakak cowok saya. Lebih tepat dibilang editor kematian deh!

Sekian bales reviewnya!

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo (Hampir aja lupa nulisnya!)

**Hitsugaya Merrit?**

"Lomba selanjutnya adalah….."

"Apaan?" Para penonton mulai penasaran.

"Ada deh!"

Gubrakkk!

"Hehehe bercanda. Kontes selanjutnya akan diberitahukan langsung 2 hari lagi."

Dua hari kemudian…..

"Wah para peserta udah Stand by nih." Kata Matsumoto celingak-celinguk ngeliatin para peserta yang udah pada rapi dengan 'kostum' masing-masing. Tentu saja kalimat ini dimaksudkan pada si Yami.

Setelah semua yang bersangkutan hadir, Matsumoto mengambil toa yang dimaling dari seorang reader (Siapa tuh?) dan mulai memimpin acara.

"Baiklah agar para peserta tidak deg-degan lagi, kontes kedua akan saya mulai."

"Jangan bertele-tele dong!" Teriak seseorang yang entah siapa dan berada dimana.

" Iye, iye bang. Sabar dikit nape?" Balas Matsumoto pake bahasa Betawi.

"Kontes selanjutnya adalah…. MEMASAK!" Teriak Matsumoto bersemangat.

"Wuooooow."

"What! Gue kan nggak bisa masak!" Teriak salah seorang peserta yang mungkin readers udah tahu siapa.

Tanpa memperdulikan protes dari salah seorang peserta itu, ia melanjutkan.

"Dan juri-juri untuk kontes kali ini adalah, Ukitake Jushiro. Taichou divisi 13."

Ukitake taichou berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada semua penonton. (Sok artis banget sih?)

"Unohana Retsu. Taichou divisi 4."

Unohana taichou manggut-manggut sambil senyum-senyum.

"Soi Fon Shaolin. Taichou divisi 2."

Soi Fon yang ketiduran nggak nyadar kalo namanya dipanggil.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Taichou divisi 12."

Mayuri diem dengan sikap sok koll.

"Itulah juri-juri kita hari ini. Dan kategori masakannya adalah..."

Semua penonton menahan nafas.

1…

2…

3…

4…

9…

15…

50…

Penonton udah ada yang tepar karena nggak napas-napas.

"Kue ulang tahun!"

"Hou..." para penonton berseru.

"Dan tema lomba kali ini adalah 'Cinta dan Kasih sayang!"

"Pemenangnya ditentukan dari rasa, keindahan, dan keahlian dalam membuat masakan penuh cinta ini. Dan baiklah lomba kita mulai!"

Para peserta mulai memakai celemeknya. Mereka pun mulai memasak dengan prosedur masing-masing.

Kita lihat keadaan Hinamori!

Owwww...

Hinamori yang memang ahli memasak membuat kue tart strawberry yang sangat indah! Dengan hiasan Quvenelle yang membentuk buah cinta!

Ouhhhh... so sweaaaattt! Eh salah! So Sweetttttt...

Bagaimana dengan Rukia?

Hmmmm, memasak memang bukan keahliannya sih, tapi ia berhasil membuat Chesse Mousse dengan hiasan muka kelinci yang sukses! Penampilannya sih oke, tapi gimana rasanya ya?

Rukia : "Author mau coba?"

Author : "Eh, boleh nih?"

Rukia : "Ya, coba aja dulu!" (Author ditawarin sepotong cake.)

Author : (Setelah mencoba) "Ohhh lumayan juga Ruki-chan. Mungkin nggak seenak buatan papa author, tapi enak juga."

Rukia : "Terimakasih!"

Kita pindah ke Karin!

OMG Karin!

Apa yang kau buat ini?

Author kaget waktu ngeliat kue (Entah masih bisa dibilang kue ato nggak?) yang bentuknya aneh bin gaje!(Maap bagi semua Hitsukarin FC!)

Karin : "Mau gimana lagi? Gue kan nggak bisa masak!" (Terpecahkanlah misteri 'siapa yang teriak tadi')

Author : "Terus sebenernya kamu mau bikin apa?"

Karin : "Masa nggak tahu sih? Ini kan Chocolate Cake!"

Author : "Apa? Bentuknya ancur kaya gini mau dibilang Chocolate Cake?

Nggak salah tuh?"

Author diinjek-injek sampai ber*****- ***** sama Karin dibantu HitsuKarin FC *PIPP... Tidak baik untuk anak-anak!*

Ukkkhh...

Baiklah ayo kita lihat pendatang baru kita, Yami!

Ouuhhh, apakah yang dibuatnya? Author kasih petunjuk!

Bahasa Inggrisnya KuroiMori!

Yup, Blek Porest!

Hei-hei! Bentuknya sih normal aja, tapi setelah didekati dan diteliti lebih lanjut, ada sebuah tulisan diatasnya!

Bukan tulisan norak kayak Happy BirdDay(?) atau Happy Wet ding(?) Tapi...

"Go To Hell with Me!"

Apakah ini sebuah bentuk rayuan khas neraka?

Para juri akhirnya maju untuk memberikan penilaian.

"Hummmm, aku suka yang ini, bentuknya manis dan ah... hiasan Quvenelle ini indah sekali..." Unohana Taichou berdecak kagum didepan kue milik Hinamori.

"Yang ini juga bagus. Wajah kelinci yang imut ini begitu menarik." Ukitake Taichou memberikan tanggapannya.

"Hmmm, aku suka yang ini. Hehehe rupanya kita satu aliran ya?" Kata Soi Fon pada Yami. Semua yang hadir disitu hanya bisa menatap ngeri kedua iblis(?) itu.

"OW! Ini dia yang kucari! Pas sekali!" Mayuri Taichou berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan bak tupai kutuan. Melupakan sikap sok koll nya tadi.

"Ada apa Mayuri-Taichou?" Tanya Unohana Taichou.

"Ini dia! Senjata kimia berbahaya paling menakjubkan yang sedang kuteliti bersama Nemu, ternyata bisa ada disini!" Katanya sambil menunjuk 'kue' buatan Karin.

Apakah ini sebuah pujian?

"Baiklah... para juri telah memberikan penilaian mereka, sekarang mari kita lihat hasilnya!" Teriak Matsumoto nyaring.

Hinamori : 90

Rukia : 80

Karin : 30

Yami : 50

"Begitulah hasil lomba kali ini. Saat ini yang memimpin adalah Hinamori Momo dari divisi 5!"

"Hore!"

Siapakah yang berteriak barusan?

Hahaha...

Itu adalah Ichigo!

Kenapa ia senang?

Karena baik adik ataupun gebetannya nggak ada yang menang!

(Ichigo diinjek-injek dengan sadis sama kaya author tadi. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya oleh Hitsukarin + HitsuRuki FC, tapi juga oleh Byakuya Taichou!)

"Lomba berikutnya akan diadakan besok di tempat ini. Jadi para peserta diharapkan untuk mempersiapkan diri." Kata Matsumoto mengakhiri perlombaan tersebut seperti biasa.

* * *

Hitsugaya : Akh apaa? Kenapa gue dipair-in sama si strawberry itu hah!

Ichigo : Wuooo gue nggak mau, gue nggak mau... gue nggak mau! Hati gue cuma buat Rukia!

Author : Kok protes? Menurut polling, kalian adalah pasangan yaoi paling cocok di fandom bleach lho!

Ichi n Hitsu : NGGAK TERIMA!

Author : Hei tapi kuasa fic ini ada ditangan author lho! Kalian ga bisa macem-macem (Senyum iblis kaya Ichimaru)

TIDAKKKKK!

* * *

Hai….

Apa kabar?

Apakah kalian semua kangen pada author sableng bin gaje binti stress ini?

Pastilah! Mii kan orangnya ngangenin!

(Dihajar massa karena lebay.)

Maaf baru bisa updet!

Tugas sekolah Mii banyak banget!

Kalo disebutin satu-satu kayaknya bakal ngabisin tempat deh! XP

Huhu…

Mii capek!

Pertanyaan tetep sama…. (Mii capek30x…..)

Ehm tambahan dikit. Yang menang itu siapa? Hina, Ruki, Karin, Yami atau mungkin… ICHIGO?

Peluang tak tertutup untuk chara diluar kriteria lho!

Udah deh, review please!


	4. do re mi fa sol la si dooooo

Disclaimer : Bleach itu bukan punya saya lho! Tapi punya Tite Kubo-sensei! Kalo Bleach punya saya, udah saya bikin si Hitsugaya 20 senti lebih tinggi!

**Hitsugaya married chap 4.**

**(Do re mi fa sol la si dooooo.)**

"Lombanya apaan sih?" Tanya penonton tak sabar.

"Jangan bilang rahasia lagi yah!" Teriak seorang penonton tak jelas dan tak tampak. (?)

"Nggak kok!" Matsumoto membalas.

"Terus?"

"Lombanya…"

Penonton nampak serius, duarius, tigarius, aquarius… (disiram sama aquarius.)

"Nggak tahu…"

GUBBBRRAKKK!

"Kok bisa nggak tahu sih?"

"Gimana lagi? Wong authornya sendiri aja belom nentuin!"

Author dihajar massa.

"Oke tenang semuanya. Kita biarkan author kita beristirahat dengan tenang (?) dulu. Entar kalo udah tenang, baru kita lanjutin fic ini."

Matsumoto menenangkan massa sekaligus menyelamatkan author yang hampir meregang nyawa (Ckckckck)

Masa pun bubar, dan author tersayang kita terpaksa dibawa ke battalion 4.

* * *

1 tahun kemudian (Didunia shinigami baru 1 hari lho!)

Author : "Hai minna-san! Author tersayang kalian udah sehat wal'afiat nih! Yuk kita married!"

Readers: "Enak aja, memangnya siapa yang mau merit sama author sableng kaya elo!"

Author : "Eh nggak, saya keceplosan! (Mau cepetan merit kali ye!). Yuk kita lanjutin Hitsugaya married!"

Matsumoto : "Yakin nih? Bukannya author lagi kena _syndrome__mellowdramatic__akutromantis_**?(1)****"**

Author : "Yah saya juga nggak yakin sih, tapi demi para readers tercinta, saya kures deh ini otak buat bikin nih cerita."

Matsumoto : "Ya udah. Terus lombanya apa?"

Author : "Nih, kamu aja yang bacain. Kamu kan MC. Bye! Muach muach muach!" (Ngasih secarik kertas ke Matsumoto.)

Matsumoto : "Jijay deh!"

**Balik lagi ke cerita…**

"Baiklah, semua udah berkumpul? Saya akan membacakan perlombaan ketiga!"

"Wuow!" Aplaus meriah seperti biasa.

"Akhirnya, author sableng bin gaje binti stress ini telah memilih sebuah lomba . Dan lomba itu adalah SINGING CONTEST !"

"WAAAYYYY!" Bagaikan dikomando, seluruh penonton mengibarkan spanduk dan bendera kesebelasan(?) masing-masing.

Ada bendera Hinamori FC,

Karin FC,

Rukia FC,

Yami errrrrr …FC?

Spanduk yang mereka bawa berwarna-warni lagi! Tulisan di spanduk itu antara lain,

GO GO HINAMORI!

You can do it, Karin!

Rukia, you is the **best**!

Yami! **Go**** to ****HELL**!(?)

**I**** LOVE**** JUSTIN**** BIEBER**! (what the?)

**ROSSI**** YOU**** ARE**** THE**** BEST!**(ini lagi ==)

"Kategori lagu bebas! Mau J-pop! K- pop! I- Pop! Pop- corn! Pop-mie! Pop- rock, dangdut, klasik, melayu, keroncong, lagu wajib, apapun boleh!" Matsumoto melambaikan tangannya ala Super Junior (Sejak kapan SuJu ngelambaiin tangan gaje? ==)

Iapun melanjutkan

"Penilaian lomba kali ini adalah berdasarkan:

Penampilan peserta.

Pembawaan lagu.

Suara (Nasib sial bagi yang suaranya jelek kayak author, udah nyempreng, bero, idup lagi!)

"Dan, untuk juri. Para juri kali ini adalah:

-Soutaichou Yamomoto Genryuusai- sama!

-Kyouraku Shunsui! Taichou battalion 8!

-Kenpachi Preetchicken! Eh salah! Kenpachi Zaraki. Taichou battalion11!"

"Para penonton diperkenankan memberikan nilai 1 untuk kontestan dengan penampilan terspektakuler dengan cara memencet bel rumah author "(ngawur, rumah ane gak ada belnya :v)

Yachiru yang kebetulan saat itu juga menjadi asisten Matsumoto pun nyeletuk

"Dan yang paling spektakuler adalah, Hitsugaya taichou juga akan turun tangan sebagai juri!"

"KYAAAAAA!" Hitsugaya FG histeris.

"Lomba akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi lho! Oleh karena itu, diharapkan para peserta memanfaatkan waktu untuk berlatih dan memilih lagu apa yang akan dibawakan. Peserta diperbolehkan meminta bantuan Band atau sejenisnya. Dan seperti yang saya katakan tadi, kriteria lagu bebas! Namun, peserta akan didiskualifikasi apabila, melakukan lipsing atau tidak menjadi vokalis. (Peserta wajib jadi vokalis!^^)

"Demikianlah! Nah, agar para penonton tidak capek pulang pergi dari rumah ke Soul Society Dome (?) ini, kami telah menyiapkan fasilitas berupa penginapan gratis! Lengkap dengan AC dan fasilitas lainnya! Silahkan contact author di nomor 0361 666 7777. 10 Pemesan pertama akan mendapat bonus berupa figurin Hitsugaya taichou yang sedang mandi!"

"Horeeee!" Para fans itu lantas menelpon author dan dalam sekejap handphone author hank

3 hari kemudian….

Penonton 1:"Aduhhh… badan gue pegel semua nih…"

Penonton 2: "Iya, gue juga. Badan pada kaku.."

Author: "Lho, kok bisa? Bukannya author telah menyiapkan fasilitas yang nyaman?"

Penonton: "Nyaman kepala lo peang? Katanya ada springbed, nyatanya kita tidur di atas rumput ga pake alas. Katanya pake AC, tapi kita malah tidur di alam terbuka. Gimana sih?"

Author: "Lha kan bener, spring bed = tempat tidur musim semi, AC= Angin Cepoi- cepoi cin! Kalian juga yang bodo, ngapain mau-mau aja tidur disana selama 2 hari :P "

*Author dilempar batu.*

**~OK kita lupakan saja bagian itu.~**

Para peserta nampak bersiap-siap di ruang tunggu.

"Baiklah, lomba ketiga DIMULAI!" Seru Matsumoto.

"WAWWWWW!"

"WEEEEEEWWW!"

Para juri pun mengambil tempat masing-masing. Tak ketinggalan Hitsugaya taichou yang hari ini nampak keren nan mentereng seperti biasanya (Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!)

"Kontestan pertama, Hinamori Momo dari batalion 5. Silahkan naik ke panggung."

Hinamori naik ke atas panggung ditemani oleh para dancer yang rupanya didatangkan langsung dari Bojong Kenyot.

ia nampak gugup. Gaun biru pupusnya melambai tertiup angin. Mata hazel itu bergerak-gerak, menampakkan ketegangan yang luar biasa.

Dan…

Readers: TUNGGU! Ini FIC HUMOR, AUTHOR DODOLLLLLL!

Author: Oh iya, nampaknya _syndrome__mellowdramatic__akutromantis_saya belum sembuh. Hehehehe….(nyengir kuda)

"HINAMORI! HINAMORI! HINAMORI!"

Para supporter mensupport Hinamori.

"A…a.. Terimakasih atas du..du..dukungan kalian…"

Ng?

Ada apa?

Kok mbak Hinamori nampak canggung gitu, sih?

Gak kaya biasanya.

Jangan-jangan karena yang jadi jurinya Hitsugaya Taichou ya~

Hayo, ketahuan ya~

"Cringgg.."

Sesuatu yang bersinar menyilaukan mata author dan readers.

AKH!TERNYATA!

Mbak, eh Mas Ijen eh Aizen, datang!

(Mau tahu kenapa Aizen bisa berkilau begitu? Baca fic saya yang BECAK!*sekalian promosi*)

Mungkin bersamaan dengan hari kemerdekaan Soul Society, Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama memberi ia grasi!

Ckckckc… sudah seharusnya pelajaran PKN untuk tingkat sekolah dasar sampai perguruan tinggi (?) ditambahkan dengan ilmu hukum ANIME! Betul saudara- saudara?" *Di jewer guru PKN*

"Ba..baiklah, saya akan menyanyikan lagu dari 7 Icons yang berjudul Playboy."

Musik mulai mengalun~

Hinamori berdehem berkali- kali, ah rupanya ia sedang batuk penonton, wah bisa mati ya~ (Author tersayang dilindes becak, dilempar sapu, ditendang ke antartika karena malah ngiklan W**ds Ekspetorran *ketauan katroknya*) Dengan gaya yang nggak kalah dari Seven Ikans, Hinamori mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

"Pi El Ei Wai, Bi O Wai Bi O Wai~

_Lihat yang mulus (belok)  
Lihat yang bening (belok)  
Ampe yang disebelah gak ditengok_

_Cakep dikit deketin_  
_Bohai dikit jabanin_  
_Hatiku kamu terus yang mainin_

_Apa sekarang_  
_Cowok pada jago akting?_  
_Apa ku salah?_  
_Bila andalkan cinta… a… a…_

_Gak gak gak kuat~_  
_Gak gak gak kuat~_  
_Aku gak kuat sama~_  
_Playboy playboy~_

_Gak gak gak level_  
_Gak gak gak level_  
_Aku gak level sama_  
_Cowok gampangan"_

"Suit suit~!"  
"Hinamori you're the best~"  
"Koin untuk Hinamori! (?)"  
Berbagai macam sorak sorai para penonton menyaksikan penampilan Hina- chan.

Tiba- tiba, saat akan melakukan manuver loncat tinggi ala cheerleaders, kaki Hinamori kelilit kabel mike yang panjangnya lupa author ukur dan jatuh menimpa tirai panggung. Tirai panggung tertarik dan menyebabkan tiang – tiang penyangganya lepas dan eng ing eng…. Dampak dari efek domino (?) tadi adalah hancurnya panggung lomba tersebut! Oh noooo! Hina- chaaannn are you okkkk?

Hinamori muncul dari tumpukan tirai dan dengan senyum malu- malu meong dia bangkit, membungkukkan kepalanya sekali dan kembali kebelakang panggung.

Matsumoto yang rambutnya acak- acakan karena ikut tertimpa tirai pun berusaha bangkit dan menenangkan penonton yang mendadak galau (?)

"Errr karena ada sedikit kesalahan teknis tadi panggung akan kami perbaiki sebentar, mohon para penonton menunggu untuk penampilan peserta selanjutnya."

Satu menit berlalu dengan tenang nan damainya, bahkan author dapat mendengar bunyi anak kucing yang minta ditetekin sama emaknya. Jadi inget waktu author masih kecil dulu. Waktu itu tahun 1997, harga beras masih 1000 rupiah perkilo en harga gula Cuma 500 rupiah seperempat kilo. Sayangnya belum jaman yang namanya hape, jadi agak susah yah kalo mau komunikasi gitu, yah emang sesuatu banget masa kecil author… (Dipotong dadu sama readers karena numpang curcol)

Akhirnya perbaikan panggung pun selesai, berhubung Soutaichou sedang giat- giatnya melaksanakan program hemat lima tahun (?) perbaikan pun dilakukan alakadarnya dengan kain perca dan bambu runcing jaman penjajahan koloni Espada dulu. Ckckcck, ternyata ANIME gak Cuma kudu dimasukin kepelakjaran PKN tapi juga IPS pemirsa! Betul?

Matsumoto kembali dengan model rambut baru yang disanggul ala emak- emak, ia pun melanjutkan acara.

" Baiklah berhubung perbaikan panggung sudah selesai, Selanjutnya adalah Rukia Kuchiki dari battalion 13! Kuchiki-san, dipersilakan menaiki panggung!"

Rukia naik keatas panggung. Kali ini bajunya bukanlah terusan gambar chappy seperti biasanya. Tapi, gaun putih melambai yang anggun beuts! (Sekedar informasi, gaun itu punya Hisana lho! Byakuya maksa dia buat pake baju itu buat poto-poto!)

Ia mengangguk sekali. Dibelakangnya, nampak Byakuya yang mengenakan setelan jas resmi berwarna serupa. Mungkin kalo nggak ada spanduk gede norak warna pink norak plus ijo norak dengan dekor yang nggak kalah norak buatan author yang juga sama- sama norak yang menyatakan bahwa ini adalah kontes pemilihan isteri buat Hitsugaya pasti mereka udah dikira pasangan penganten baru. == (Author dikemplang karena ngasih komen ga penting)

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Para Rukia FB (Bener kan?) klepak-klepek.

"Hari ini, saya akan membawakan lagu yang berjudul 'Jangan Memilih Aku'. Lagu ciptaan Bang An*ng dan mantan Nii-sama saya Sy*hrini."

Author : "Wuuuuuu… Byakuchiii ngaku- ngaku! Sesuatu banget deh kamu beb! =3="

Readers: "Author cerewet =="

Byakuya mengangguk singkat. Wajahnya nampak jaim seperti biasa. Padahal dalem hatinya tengah tumbuh taman bunga yang gede banget karena akhirnya ia berhasil duet dengan sang adik tercinta.

Musik mulai mengalun. Rukia memposisikan mike tepat didepan mulutnya.

"_Terenggut hatiku,terpanah asmara  
Sedih suka sirna sudah  
Bila kau menjadi milikku  
Memang lukaku belum sembuh semua  
Juga dukaku belum sirna semua"_

Byakuya mulai turut bernyanyi, menampilkan suaranya yang bisa membuat author ketiduran Cuma karena dengerin suara dia selama 1 menit! Bayangkan readers! (Jdeeer)

_Jangan memilih aku  
bila kau tak sanggup setia  
Kau tak mengerti aku  
diriku yang pernah terluka  
_  
_Jangan memilih aku  
bila kau tak sanggup setia  
Kau tak mengerti aku  
diriku yang pernah terluka  
Cinta.."_

Duet Byakuya Rukia sukses! Para penonton bertepuk tangan begitu pula dengan para juri. Mereka mengangguk sekali dan kembali kebalik panggung.

Matsumoto naik kembali keatas panggung.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan penampilan peserta tadi?" Tanyanya pada para penonton. Tak ayal lagi para penonton jadi ribut.

"Hoi sudah tenang hoi! Hush hush!" Kata Matsumoto menenangkan (Menenangkan kok kaya ngusir kucing gitu sih ==)

"Ehem, berikutnya adalah selingan dari penyanyi top bawah papan (?) Mikel Jeksen dan Mbah Sirup!"

Mikel Jeksen dan Mbah Sirup pun berkolaborasi menyanyikan lagu 'Billie Jean tak gendong kemana-mana'.

"Billie Jean, tak gendong!"

"Billie Jean, kemana-mana~"

"Lama-lama, punggungku bisa encok! Wow wow woo!"

(Lirik lagu aneh n nggak nyambung versi author sableng.)

Para penonton terlarut dalam melodi yang sangat menyentuh yang mereka bawakan. (Menyentuh dari Hongkong!)

Matsumoto tersenyum-senyum.

"Yak baiklah kita lanjutkan ke kontestan berikutnya! Pendatang baru dari dunia lain! Yami Yugi! Eh salah! Yami 123177017! Kepada peserta, dipersilakan."

Tirai terbuka.

Para mahluk bergender wanita dan waria (?) di tempat itu menjerit.

"KYAAAAA!"

"OMAIGAD GANTENG BEUTSSS!"

"WAAA! PLEASEE MARRY MEEEEE!"

Beraneka ragam jeritan mereka.

Kenapa?

Readers ingin tahu?

Ahahaha, baiklah karena author adalah orang yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, taat beribadah, suka beramal dan…" (Ditonjok) baiklah baiklah, sebenarnya sosok-sosok yang muncul dari tirai itu siapa saja? Inilah mereka!

Pertama, sesosok pria dengan jas butut (Dilempar pake pisau perak). Rambut belah tengah, mata merah membara dan senyum komersil yang sangat menjual! Dialah Sebastian Michaelis! Butler item dari Phantomhive Manor! Dia memegang sebuah bass berwarna hitam dengan hiasan api-api gimana gitu.

"Kyaaaaa! Sebastiannnnn!"

"Ganteng deh!"

"Sebas-chaaaan!"

Itulah komentar untuk Sebastian.

Selanjutnya,

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Gigi runcing kaya piranha, ngegotong bazooka, dan memakai kostum American Football berwarna merah dengan gambar kelelawar kelindes truk di punggungnya! (Ditembak bazooka)

Oke oke, yang terakhir itu boong. Nah siapakah dia?

Dia adalah Hiruma Youichi dari Devil Bats Deimon!

"Hiruma-kunnn!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Hiruma keren!"

Para fans Hiruma menjerit tidak karuan. Dan demi menghormati para FG nya itu, Hiruma melepaskan sebuah tembakan beruntun kepada para penonton pria disudut lain Stadion! (Gyaaaa! Ada pembunuhan!)

Ehem, Hiruma membawa sebuah gitar listrik berwarna oranye kemerahan dengan motif api juga boo~

Terus,

Seorang pria dengan wajah stoik mengenakan jas hitam keren. Mata Raven dan berkulit pucat nampak berdiri tenang dihadapan keyboard.

"OMAIGADDDD! BIKININ LAGU UNTUKKU DONG!"

"BUNUH AKU DENGAN CINTAMU!" (?)

Aduh, karena komentar para FG mulai tidak karuan, author akan memberitahu saja langsung siapa orang ini.

Yap, anda salah! (Digebuk. Readers: Wong kita belum jawab kok!)

Dia adalah Glen Fredly! Eh bukan Glen Baskerville dari keluarga Baskerville!

Kyaaa! Liat sini dong! (Author ikut-ikutan histeris)

Matsumoto: Bukannya kamu ngefensnya sama Eliot?

Author: I…iya sih, tapi dia kan masa lalu nya Elliot?

Matsumoto: Iya juga sih….

-Skip-skip-skip-

Ehem ehem, selanjutnya, sosok pria berwajah manis. Matanya merah kaya sirup Cocopandan, pake jubah warna item. Kalo orang awam pasti nyangka dia adiknya Sebastian.

Siapa dia?

Hahaha mungkin tidak akan ada yang tahu ya?

Wahahahaha!

Dia adalah Greed dari Snow Memories!

Dia OC saya lhooo! (Readers: Nggak nanya!)

Greed menyeringai dan telah siap dengan stik drum dikedua tangannya. Seorang gadis berambut putih mengguncang-guncang pundak Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chaaan! Liat deh, calon kakak iparmu keren kaaaaan!"

Hitsugaya sweat drop.

Yami muncul belakangan. Seperti biasa jubah item yang nutupin muka, rambut item yang berantakan, dan seriangaian iblis yang sangat mengerikan! Hohohoho nampaknya dia sukses meniru seringaian mak lampir di serial 'Dendam Nyi Pelet" kesukaan author.

Dia mengangguk sekali.

"Saya telah mendatangkan teman-teman saya dari neraka. Kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Higurashi no naku koro ni' oleh Eiko Shimamiya." Desisnya dengan suara angker.

Tiba-tiba saja dome itu menjadi gelap gulita. Kelelawar milik Hiruma keluar dan menambah seramnya suasana. Para penonton merinding.

"_Ha..__ha..ha__… __Ha__a__a__ei__…__.__"_ (Beginilah suara backing vocal nya menurut pendengaran author)

Suara keyboard terdengar. Berganti-gantian dengan backing vocal dari Greed yang sukses menaikkan bulu kuduk penonton dan para juri . Lagu yang emang dari sononya udah serem itu bertambah serem.

Yami mulai menyanyi (Ambil sumbat telinga!)

"_Furimuita sono ushiro no (shoumen daare?)  
Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku na natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

_Hitori-zutsu kesarete yuku (aoi honoo)_  
_Kurayami no sono mukou so (asa wa mou konai)_  
_Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de_  
_Saa dareka o koko e izanai nasai_

_Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e_  
_Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara_  
_Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

_Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e_  
_Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara_  
_Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai_

Seluruh penonton spot jantung. Sementara Soutaichou dibawa kebatalion 4 karena asmanya kumat.

Krik krik krik...

Tak ada komentar. Bahasa Inggrisnya, No komen (Readers: Nggak nanya author bego!) . Yami membungkuk dan kembali kebalik tirai diikuti oleh anggota Deimon Devils Band nya (Keren banget namanya ).

Matsumoto mengambil mikenya dan mulai membimbing para penonton kembali kealam nyata. (?)

"Oh sungguh penampilan yang sangat mengesankan. Baiklah, sekarang peserta terakhir untuk hari ini, Karin Kurosaki!"

Karin tampil kepanggung dengan tampang cuek jutek capek de el el. Tapi berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini ia memakai baju berwarna pink dan rok mini. Nah lo?

Lagu apa yang bakal ia nyanyiin ya?

Tiba-tiba musik mengalun. Musik yang rasanya nggak asing alias lokal. Tunggu, ini kan sontrek nya Upin Ipin? (Author dibom.)

Bukan! Bukan! Ini bukan sontrek Upin Ipin ato Sponsbob! i...ini kan...?

"_Kemana kemana kemana _

_ku __harus __mencari__ kemana  
Kekasih __tercinta__ tak __tahu__ rimbanya  
Lama__ tak __datang __ke__rumah  
Dimana __dimana __dimana __tinggalnya __sekarang __dimana_

Omaigad pemirsa!

Seorang Karin Kurosaki membawakan lagu Salah Alamat nya Ayu Lontong!

Apakah ini artinya dunia mau kiamat?

Tak lupa ia menambahkan gerakan gerakan spektakuler disela-sela nyanyiannya.

Seperti goyang ngebor bangunan ala Inul Daratista, Goyang patah tulang Anisa Lahar, dan gerakan putar leher ala Trio Macan! Omaigad! Tunggu, kita lihat keadaan penonton dan para juri. Astaganaga! Hitsugaya taichou mimisan! Ichigo pingsan! Sungguh keadaan yang tidak diduga-duga! (Satu paragraph yang penuh dengan tanda seru!)

_Ke sana kemari membawa alamat  
Namun yang ku temui bukan dirinya  
Sayang yang ku terima alamat palsu_

_Ku tanya sama teman-teman semua_  
_Tetapi mereka bilang tidak tahu_  
_Sayang mungkin diriku tlah tertipu_  
_Membuat aku frustrasi dibuatnya_

_Dimana dimana dimana tinggalnya sekarang dimana"_

Setelah lagu selesai, aplaus meriah mengiringi kepergian Karin ke negeri seberang. Ah maaf author salah, tolong jangan lempar kursi-kursinya pemirsa. Maksudnya kepergian Karin kebalik tirai.

"Nah, sekarang adalah kesempatan bagi para juri kita untuk menilai, silahkan juri-juri sekalian." Kata Matsumoto. Dalam hati ia mencatat bahwa ia akan belajar dangdut dance pada Karin. Para juri mulai berdiskusi.

"Emmm... gimana? Pake bawang ato nggak?"

"Nggak ah, aku nggak suka bawang Bombay ."

"Tapi kan nggak enak kalo nggak pake bawang."

Lha, ini mah bukan diskusi juri! Tapi percakapan author dengan Ichimaru niisan! (Dilempar bakiak.)

"Hmmm kurasa penampilannya tadi sudah bagus."

"Ya ya... aku juga merasa begitu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan."

Para juri kembali ketempat duduknya setelah menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi nilai kepada Matsumoto. Matsumoto membaca isi kertas itu dan tersenyum-senyum gaje. Makin lama senyumnya makin mirip Ichimaru Gin. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? (Nggak nyambung banget!)

"Ehem. Baiklah para penonton, readers, dan juga author...(Hore nama author disebuttt!) beginilah hasil penjurian dari para juri!"

Hinamori: 30

Rukia: 80

Yami: 65

Karin: 100

Waoowwww! Sungguh mengesankan pemirsa! Karin membalikkan keadaan dan menempati posisi pertama!

Jumlah perolehan nilai saat ini adalah:

Hinamori:90+30 = 120

Rukia:80+80= 160

Yami:50+65= 115

Karin:30+100 = 130 + poin bonus dari penonton sebesar 60 poin jadi total = 190! Waooo! Hebat euy!

"Oke, karena lomba hari ini telah selesai. Maka dengan berat hati kita harus berpisah minna. Sayonara~" Ucap Matsumoto diselingi lambaian tisu warna pink (?) Para penonton kaget.

"What? Sayonara? Jangan bilang fic ini bakal Discontinued?" Seru seorang penonton tidak terima. Matsumoto geleng-geleng gaje.

"Bukan euy, maksudnya fic ini bakal hiatus lagi. Hahhhh… dasar author males"

Author: "Kagak woy! Ane akan berusaha nyelesein ini fic secepet ane bisa! =A=9

Ichigo nangis sesenggukan. Lagi- lagi dia nggak dapat giliran tampil.

Matsumoto sweat drop, dan dengan berat jantung (?)dia mengakhiri acara dengan cepat dan sangat tidak jelas.

"Lomba berikutnya, adalah lomba terakhir! Penentuan pemenang akan ditentukan saat itu juga, jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan ya!" Katanya dengan suaranya yang sekseh aduhai (?)

"Emangnya lomba terakhir lomba apa?" Tanya seorang penonton yang agak tampak.

"Lombanya adalah….."

TBC

.

* * *

_syndrome__mellowdramatic__akutromantis_: sindrom sok mellow setengah mampus amit- amit jabang bayi yang kebetulan menimpa author malang nan tampan (?)

* * *

wkwkwkw, apa kabar minna? kangen gak sama saya? :3

(digigit)

berhubung saya ada kegiatan OSIS dan bermacam- macam tetek bengek lain jadilah sodara- sodara harus menunggu setengah taon lamanya untuk fic ini, maap yaaa? =w=

See you in next chapter, love u all :*

#plak!


End file.
